La fiancée de la mort
by Nefer chan
Summary: Après la mort d'Itachi, Tobi en profite pour révéler à Sasuke ce qu'a réellement été la vie de son grand frère. Il fait alors mention d'une "bien-aimée" qu'Itachi aurait tué. Mais qui était-elle? Cette histoire vous propose de donner un visage à la fantomatique bien-aimée d'Itachi Uchiwa.


Titre : La fiancée de la mort

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire :Dans ma précédente fanfic dans l'univers de Naruto, Chronique du sable ( www . fanfiction s / 6673254 / 1 / Chronique-du-sable oui, je fais de l'auto-promo même si la théorie exposée dans cette fic s'est avérée fausse), j'avais expliqué que j'avais eu dans l'idée de faire un recueil de one-shot qui aurait eu pour but de tenter de lever un peu le voile sur certains événements passés, liés à des personnages secondaires, évoqués dans le manga mais non véritablement exploités. Cependant l'histoire que j'avais imaginée pour Karura et le Quatrième Kazekage c'est vite avérée trop dense pour ce format.

Cette fois, je reviens véritablement avec un one-shot sur un personnage plus qu'anecdotique, la « Bien-aimée » d'Itachi.  
En effet, cette dernière est mentionnée par Tobi lorsqu'il discute avec Sasuke après la mort d'Itachi (chapitre 401), mais le fait que personne d'autre ne parle d'elle, et qu'elle n'apparaisse dans aucun flash-back la rend fantomatique. On en vient même à douter de l'existence d'un tel personnage si éloigné de l'image qu'on peut avoir d'Itachi.  
La seule certitude à son sujet c'est qu'elle était une Uchiwa et qu'elle est morte ce fameux soir.  
J'ai donc tenté de lui donner un visage

* * *

Cette nuit là, bien que le crépuscule soit tombé depuis longtemps sur le village de Konoha, la pleine lune qui le nimbait de sa blanche lumière y faisait voir comme en plein jour.

Cependant, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne ce jour fut le plus sombre de sa vie pour Itachi Uchiwa.

De vives tensions étaient apparues depuis quelques années entre le clan Uchiwa et les autorités dirigeantes de Konoha.  
Le Troisième Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, avait bien tenté de calmer le jeu et de négocier une paix, mais Danzô, l'homme de l'ombre du Conseil, craignant une guerre civile qui aboutirait inexorablement à la fin du village de la feuille, avait pris les devants.

Pour la protection de Konoha, il avait fait une proposition, certain dirait un chantage, au jeune ANBU Itachi Uchiwa : Le massacre de son clan en échange de la vie sauve pour son petit frère tant aimé.

Si nombreux étaient ceux qui jugeaient Itachi comme un être sombre, froid et impassible c'est qu'ils ignoraient la véritable nature des Uchiwa.  
Sinon ils auraient su que sous leur masque de perfection, les membres de ce clan, et Itachi ne faisait pas exception, dissimulaient des sentiments exacerbés, sans commune mesure avec ceux des gens du commun. Des sentiments propres à mener aux plus grandes tragédies.

Ainsi, si Itachi aimait sa famille et son clan, il aimait plus encore la paix qu'offrait le village de la feuille, et il aimait bien plus encore son petit frère, plus que Konoha, plus que la paix elle-même.

Alors même si cette décision devait le détruire intérieurement à jamais, le faire passer pour le plus grand criminel de l'histoire, il accepta sans hésitation la proposition de Danzô.

Mais comment assassiner de sang froid des gens que l'on aime ? sa propre famille ?  
Depuis longtemps prévenu par son défunt ami Shisui, et sentant depuis plusieurs mois les tensions atteindre leur paroxysme entre Konoha et les Uchiwa, Itachi avait commencé à durcir son cœur dans l'éventualité de cette confrontation.

Mais cela suffirait-il, son cœur et son âme ne céderaient-ils pas le moment venu ?

De plus, tuer tous les membres de ce clan n'était pas une mince affaire même pour un génie tel que lui. Les Uchiwa étaient forts.

Il accepta donc pour cette mission de s'allier à un mystérieux Uchiwa masqué, désireux de se venger du clan, et dont il avait appris à se méfier. C'est pourquoi le jeune ANBU lui imposa ses conditions.

L'homme masqué avait tout de même ironiquement proposé à Itachi de massacrer pour lui les membres du clan dont le jeune homme était trop proche. Mais ce dernier avait refusé.  
Au contraire, c'était à lui de s'occuper de cette tâche, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la lâcheté de faire exécuter cette basse besogne par quelqu'un d'autre.  
S'il fallait prendre leurs vies alors c'était à lui d'en porter le fardeau, à lui de garder en mémoire le souvenir des derniers instants de ces gens dont il avait osé voler la vie.

Toutefois, pour être sur qu'il ne flancherait pas en chemin, Itachi décida qu'il agirait de façon crescendo.

D'abord ses coéquipiers, ses compagnons, ses amis, puis sa famille et enfin ses parents.  
S'il avait commencé par ces derniers il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu poursuivre sa mission par la suite.

Cette nuit là, les mains d'Itachi étaient déjà maculées du sang des siens lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail en bois d'une petite demeure de la rue commerçante du quartier des Uchiwa.  
Il venait de prendre la vie de Teyaki et Uruchi que son petit frère et lui appelaient jadis affectueusement Oji-san et Oba-san, et il ne lui restait plus que les habitants de cette maison avant de devoir en finir avec ses propres parents.

La nuit durant, Itachi avait lutté contre son cœur exsangue pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la peine et les remords.

Jamais il n'avait hésité, jamais il ne s'était arrêté, jamais il n'avait reculé.

Pourtant, là, pour la première fois de la soirée il s'immobilisa, hésitant.

Il inspira profondément, avant d'expulser tout l'air de ses poumons en fermant les yeux.  
Le sang tapait douloureusement à ses tempes, et il sentait la bile lui brûler le font de la gorge.  
Son âme toute entière lui hurlait « Ne fais pas ça ! ». Mais il était trop tard et il le savait, il avait déjà massacré la quasi-totalité de son clan, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, quel-qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Il interrompit son apnée et rouvrir les yeux. Sans bruit il se remit en mouvement. Il pénétra subrepticement dans le salon et égorgea en quelques secondes l'homme et la femme qu'une quarantaine d'année qui s'y trouvaient.

Puis le regard d'Itachi se posa sur l'escalier.

« Là haut » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Quand Itachi avait établi son plan macabre pour cette soirée, fixant l'ordre dans lequel les membres du clan allaient être massacrés, l'homme masqué s'était étonné de voir les habitants de cette demeure y figurait en dernier, juste avant les parents du jeune homme.

En effet, bien que ces gens soient des Uchiwa, Itachi n'avait jamais eu de réel rapport avec eux, à peine les avait-il vus et salués lors de réunion du clan.

Mais Itachi n'avait pas apporté de réponse à cette question. Il n'en avait pas à fournir à cette fouine d'homme masqué, car ce qu'il allait tuer à présent c'était son plus grand secret.

Il gravit les marches de l'escalier, traversa rapidement et sans bruit le couloir de l'étage, avant d'ouvrir d'un geste sec le shoji (porte coulissante) face à lui.

La pièce qui apparut devant ses yeux était plongée dans le noir et seul un rai de lumière, émanant de la fenêtre du balcon où était accoudée une jeune fille, éclairait le lieu.

La jeune femme était dos à lui, à moitié allongée, avec la grâce d'une reine alanguie. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono blanc que les rayons de lune rendaient lumineux dans pénombre. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène, qui tombaient joliment sur ses épaules, étaient de temps en temps soulevaient par une petite brise nocturne qui passait doucement au travers de la fenêtre ouverte.  
Bien que de dos, on voyait que son visage, qu'Itachi devina rêveur, était tourné en direction de l'astre lunaire dans une contemplation extatique.  
Il émanait de sa personne un grand calme et une grande sérénité. Pourtant de sa position et avec la clarté lunaire, la jeune femme ne pouvait ignorer la présence des cadavres qui jonchaient la rue sous ses fenêtres.

Cela rendait la scène encore plus troublante et fantasmagorique. Jamais Itachi n'aurait imaginé pouvoir voir par cette nuit macabre quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il fixa l'image dans ses souvenirs, ferma les yeux pour aussitôt les rouvrir.

Il posa sa main sur son katana et dégaina d'un geste vif avant d'être soudain stoppé par une petite voix cristalline :

« Itachi »

La jeune fille se retourna révélant son visage au teint diaphane, ses deux amandes d'obsidienne, ses lèvres fines et délicates semblables à des pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Elle était l'une de ces beautés comme il n'en naît que dans le clan des Uchiwa.

« La lune est magnifique ce soir, peut être m'accorderas-tu un moment en ta compagnie. » murmura-elle avant de faire signe de la main à Itachi.  
Ce dernier rengaina son sabre et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il contempla sans un mot la pleine lune face à lui. Le soir de leur véritable première rencontre la pleine lune brillait aussi.

* * *

Ce soir là Itachi rentrait de mission en compagnie de son ami Shisui lorsqu'il vit passer, entre les arbres du bois qu'ils étaient en train de longer, une silhouette fantomatique qui s'enfonça dans la forêt.

« Un problème ? » demanda Shisui surpris de voir son ami s'arrêter soudain.

Itachi secoua négativement la tête, hésitant, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'orée du bois. Puis sans prévenir il partit en courant en direction de la forêt.

« Hééééééééééé ! » le hala son ami, toujours plus étonné.

« Rentre sans moi. Je te rejoindrai plus tard. »

Itachi se faufila entre les arbres, tournant la tête de tous les côtés à la recherche de son fantôme.

« Où est-elle passée ? »  
En dépit de la pleine lune, dans ces bois la pénombre était quasiment totale. Il activa son sharingan à la recherche d'un indice. Soudain un son étrange et très léger lui parvint, un crépitement.

Le jeune ANBU tendit l'oreille et s'orienta par rapport à ce faible son. Plus il avançait, et plus, à son grand étonnement, l'obscurité cédait le pas à une clarté blanchâtre.

Sa course finit par le mener à une clairière où se trouvait un lac dont l'eau stagnante reflétait tel un miroir l'astre lunaire. Le jeu de lumière créé par cet artifice était si intense qu'il en était presque aveuglant et Itachi désactiva ses pupilles héréditaires.

Sitôt fait, son regard de jais fut attiré par l'origine du crépitement, une silhouette blanche accroupie au bord du lac qui tenait dans sa fine main blanche un bâton de fée.

« Yue » chuchota-t-il.

Bien que sa voix ne fut alors à peine plus qu'un souffle, la jeune fille se retourna lentement vers lui.

Ce fantôme c'était bien elle, Yue Uchiwa.

Bien qu'ils appartiennent au même clan, Itachi ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il la voyait de temps à autre lors des réunions de famille, en retrait dans un coin, silencieuse. A vrai dire, le jeune héritier des Uchiwa avait toujours trouvait cette fille morne, triste et sans grand intérêt. Elle était presque transparent, les gens s'apercevant que très rarement de sa présence.

Pourtant malgré cela ceux de son clan vantaient souvent les qualités de Yue. Elle était belle, bonne ninja, calme, docile, une future épouse parfaite, telle que l'était Mikoto.

Itachi avait toujours jugé cette comparaison stupide, si sa mère, Mikoto, était certes une très belle femme, une excellente kunoichi, une parfaite épouse de chef de clan sachant toujours se tenir avec noblesse, elle était aussi pleine de vie, et ceux qui la pensaient docile n'avaient sûrement jamais eu à affronter une de ses colères.

Yue, elle, n'était qu'un fantôme. Alors que faire ? La laisser seule et repartir ? Tenter de faire connaissance ? Pour une fois la curiosité l'emporta et Itachi d'un pas lent se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu es toute seule ? »l'interrogea-t-il

« Non, puisque tu es là » répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde en lui tendant un de ses feux-d'artifice.

Cette réponse prit Itachi au dépourvu, mais il décida de finalement se saisir du bâton de fée et de s'asseoir au côté de Yue.

Il usa d'un jutsu de feu pour allumer le bâtonnet qui bientôt s'embrasa, projetant des myriades d'étincelles qui allèrent ricocher sur la surface argenté du lac lunaire.

« C'est beau » se contenta-t-il de constater.

La jeune fille à côté de lui secoua négativement la tête et dit :

« Non c'est après que ça va vraiment devenir beau. Il faut encore attendre. »

Itachi posa sur Yue un regard interrogateur mais elle ne rajouta rien, son regard d'obsidienne toujours fixé sur le jet d'étincelles.

Ils restèrent donc un moment comme ça, côte-à-côte à faire brûler leurs bâtons de fée quand soudain la jeune fille se redressa légèrement, redonnant de la droiture à son dos. Elle inclina la tête vers Itachi et murmura :

« Ça y est, elles arrivent ! »

« Elles arrivent » ? mais qui arrive pensa Itachi, quand soudain semblant sortir de nul part une nuée de lucioles s'éleva au dessus des eaux calmes du lac. La pleine lune dans le ciel, le miroir d'eau d'argent et ces lucioles au vol erratique si gracieux, tout était d'une beauté époustouflante, quasi-hypnotique.

Itachi ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel spectacle. Il tourna la tête vers sa compagne, et là il eut véritablement le souffle coupé, son cœur ratant un battement.  
Elle était, elle aussi, lumineuse comme jamais, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Sentant le regard de l'héritier des Uchiwa pesant sur elle, elle lui fit face à son tour, toujours souriante.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est magnifique. » fit Itachi la gorge serrée.

La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'était pas certaine que la réponse d'Itachi soit destinée au spectacle de lumière qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire. » Expliqua le jeune héritier d'une voix sobre et le regard sérieux.

« La réciproque est quasiment vraie. » fit remarquer Yue avec un léger haussement des épaules.

Oui, le jeune ANBU des Uchiwa était connu comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement sérieux, certain dirait sombre, ténébreux et peut être vaguement triste.

Il avait reproché ces mêmes choses à Yue. Il l'avait toujours trouvée morne et triste, comme un fantôme. Elle avait toujours était sans intérêt à ses yeux mais... Finalement peut être étaient-ils plus semblables qu'il ne le pensait comme la pleine lune et son reflet déformé sur la surface de l'eau stagnante. Il eut un sourire en coin amusé.

« Sûrement qu'en cela nous nous ressemblons beaucoup tous les deux. »

Mais une fois de plus la jeune Yue secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Moi je suis comme la lune qui me donne son nom. Je suis un astre mort qui a besoin de la lumière d'un autre pour briller. Mais toi, bien que tu sois sombre, il y a une lumière vive qui brille en toi. »

« Une lumière ? » murmura Itachi plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose

Yue tendit la main vers Itachi et pointa son doigt en direction de son cœur.

« Oui. J'ai dit que je ne t'avais quasiment jamais vu sourire, donc cela veux dire que je t'ai quand même déjà vu. Quand tu es en compagnie de ton petit frère, tu souris et tu es lumineux. Cette lumière en toi c'est l'amour que tu lui portes. Il brille dans ton cœur. »

Les paroles de Yue stupéfièrent Itachi. Il ne savait plus que penser d'elle. Il fixa son regard d'onyx sur la main de la jeune fille toujours tendue vers lui, avant de s'en saisir. Sa main était si menue. Il avait l'impression que cette minuscule menotte allait s'évaporer entre ses doigts.  
Finalement un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il releva ses onyx sur la jeune fille qui le regardait avec étonnement.

« Tu dis qu'il te faut la lumière d'autrui pour briller, alors peut être acceptera tu que je te donne un peu de celle que tu vois en moi. »

La yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et pour la première fois de sa vie elle rougit. Avait-elle vraiment compris le sens de ses paroles ? Pourtant les rares fois où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle dans le passé, elle était sûre d'y avoir clairement vu du mépris et de l'indifférence pour sa personne.

Et puis Itachi ne manquait pas de prétendantes à qui il pouvait faire une telle proposition. En effet, le jeune héritier était beau, et un génie qui avait de nombreuses groupies.

Yue après une minute de silence dit d'une voix hésitante.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »

« Si tu comprends très bien » fit Itachi avec le regard très sérieux.

« Mais il y a bien d'autres filles dans ton entourage. »

« Aucune d'aussi intéressante. »

Le visage de Yue s'illumina d'un immense sourire, et Itachi le lui rendit. Elle était rayonnante et Itachi aima l'idée d'être le seul être sur terre à avoir pu voir un tel spectacle.

« Alors soit mon soleil, jusqu'à ce qui tu trouves un astre plus intéressant. »

A ce moment Itachi pensa qu'il ne trouverait jamais une fille aussi mystérieuse qui mérite son intérêt.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée côte-à-côte en silence, main dans la main à faire brûler des bâtons de fée. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel lorsqu'ils se quittèrent. Itachi et elle se revirent ni ne parlèrent plus depuis lors. Il n'en eut hélas pas le temps. Mais elle demeura dans son cœur où elle avait depuis une place de choix. Et une rumeur lui parvenu comme quoi Yue était plus lumineuse ces derniers temps, et que sûrement la demoiselle devait être amoureuse. Cela faisait naître chez lui un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

Itachi qui contemplait la lune fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix fluette de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« Itachi, j'ai déjà que trop abusé de ton temps. Il est temps pour toi d'y aller. »

Le jeune ANBU sentait une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main fine de Yue se pose sur son épaule. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura.

« Merci Itachi »

Elle se baissa encore et ses lèvres vinrent frôler celles d'Itachi. Elles étaient si douces. Itachi se laissa aller à cette sensation si agréable et ferma les yeux. Bientôt cette douce caresse sucrée fut gâchée par le goût métallique d'un liquide chaud qui lui coula lentement dans la bouche. Le corps sans vie de Yue, transpercé de part-en-part par la lame fine d'un katana, s'effondra dans ses bras. Itachi la serra très fort contre lui, et étouffa un cri de douleur dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Puis lentement il retira son katana du corps de sa bien-aimée, et le visage dépourvu d'émotion il l'allongea sur le sol de la chambre éclairé du rai de lumière lunaire.

« Un fantôme » pensa Itachi en la voyant si blanche, si lumineuse, si sereine.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard. Il le savait, il n'aimerait jamais une autre femme. De toute façon il n'en aurait plus jamais le droit après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Sans bruit il quitta la demeure prenant la direction de son dernier meurtre.

Sortant de l'ombre une silhouette fit son apparition dans la chambre obscure.

L'homme masqué s'approcha du corps sans vie de la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait.

« Alors, voilà ce que le petit Itachi cachait ici. » sourit l'homme derrière son masque.

« Ma pauvre tu avais mal choisi ton amoureux. »

Il se retourna et partie en direction de la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

« Alors adieu, jolie fiancée de la mort. »

Il s'élança et disparut dans la nuit, emportant avec lui le dernier secret d'Itachi.

* * *

Commentaire de fin : Maudite, oui, je pense que cette fic a été maudite. J'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a plus d'un an, mais suite à un plantage d'ordinateur qui m'avait fait perdre une bonne partie de cette fic, j'avais stoppé l'écriture. L'autre jour je me suis décidée à m'y remettre, et à la fin de la rédaction, gros plantage et cette fois j'ai tout perdue (j'ai tout tenté pour récupérer mes données mais rien). J'ai du tout réécrire à nouveau (je vous rassure il y a eu des plantages pendant la réécriture ) avant d'enfin pouvoir la poster.

Le problème c'est que du coup j'ai la désagréable impression que « c'était mieux avant ». Enfin bon.

Sinon concernant la fic en elle même, je voulais que l'histoire entre Itachi et sa bien-aimée soit très innocente, presque pure. Parce qu'au moment du massacre de sa famille Itachi avait 13 ans. Je voulais donc décrire une première histoire d'amour, avec son côté timide.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
